looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/24/19 - 11/30/19
LOONEY TUNES *11/24/19 - 7am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *11/24/19 - 4pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *11/24/19 - 11pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *11/25/19 - 7am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *11/25/19 - 4pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *11/25/19 - 11pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *11/26/19 - 7am - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *11/26/19 - 4pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *11/26/19 - 11pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *11/27/19 - 7am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *11/27/19 - 4pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *11/27/19 - 11pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *11/28/19 - 7am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *11/28/19 - 4pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *11/28/19 - 11pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *11/29/19 - 7am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *11/29/19 - 4pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *11/29/19 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *11/30/19 - 7am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *11/30/19 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *11/30/19 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/24/19 - 4am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *11/24/19 - 4:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *11/25/19 - 3pm - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *11/25/19 - 3:30pm - Mine!/Over the Burrow *11/25/19 - 4am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *11/25/19 - 4:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *11/26/19 - 3pm - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *11/26/19 - 3:30pm - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *11/26/19 - 4am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *11/26/19 - 4:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born To Sing *11/27/19 - 3pm - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *11/27/19 - 3:30pm - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *11/27/19 - 4am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *11/27/19 - 4:30am - School Taz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *11/28/19 - 3pm - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *11/28/19 - 3:30pm - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *11/28/19 - 4am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *11/28/19 - 4:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *11/28/19 - 3pm - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *11/28/19 - 3:30pm - Taz in Toyland/Born To Sing *11/29/19 - 4am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *11/29/19 - 4:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *11/30/19 - 4am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *11/30/19 - 4:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend NEW LOONEY TUNES *11/24/19 - 3:30pm - Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once/Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2) *11/25/19 - 6am - Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy/Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice *11/25/19 - 6:30am - Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal/Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2) *11/25/19 - 10pm - Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2)/Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau *11/25/19 - 10:30pm - Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood/Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once *11/26/19 - 6am - You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never/Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa *11/26/19 - 6:30am - Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa/You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack *11/26/19 - 10pm - Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2)/Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy *11/26/19 - 10:30pm - Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice/Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal *11/27/19 - 6am - Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2)/Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau *11/27/19 - 6:30am - Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood/Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once *11/27/19 - 10pm - Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2)/You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never *11/27/19 - 10:30pm - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa *11/28/19 - 6am - Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2)/Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy *11/28/19 - 6:30am - Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice/Love Makes Me Daffy/Ghengis Cal *11/28/19 - 10pm - You Can't Train a Pig/Copy Quack/Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2) *11/28/19 - 10:30pm - Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau/Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood Fairy *11/29/19 - 6am - Hare to the Throne (Part 1 and 2)/You're Kiln Me/Better Lake Than Never *11/29/19 - 6:30am - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Deduce, Part Deuce/#1 Grandpa *11/29/19 - 10pm - Amaduckus/Fowl Me Once/Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2) *11/29/19 - 10:30pm - Daffy the Gaucho/Free Slugsworthy/Downton Wabby/Fowl Me Twice *11/30/19 - 3:30pm - Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix/Looney Luau/Men in Quack/Littlechin and the Wood Fairy NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker